sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sofia
"Sofia the First" redirects here. For the self-titled TV series, see Sofia the First (TV series). For the theme song, see Sofia the First (theme song). For other uses, see Sofia the First (disambiguation). | actor= Ariel Winter }} Sofia ''Balthazar'' is the daughter of Miranda, and stepdaughter of King Roland II. She is the current owner of the Amulet of Avalor, which led her to find the Secret Library and become a Storykeeper and then a Protector-in-training,"The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", season 4, episode 7. before becoming a full-fledged Protector after defeating Vor. Physical appearance Sofia is an adolescent, fair-skinned girl, with long, wavy auburn hair and blue eyes. Her dresses and other clothes consist of purple and/or pink. She also wears, the Amulet of Avalor around her neck and the Enchantlet on her right wrist, and most of the time a tiara. Personality Sofia has an almost altruistic outlook on life, although she's not completely perfect. She can just as easily give up when there doesn't seem any hope whatsoever, which is usually when the Amulet of Avalor will summon another, older princess to her, and give her moral support and advice, but usually lets Sofia solve her problem by herself. She had a rough start to becoming a flying derby rider, and had to be convinced by her animal friends and mother on separate occasions not to give up."Just One of the Princes", season 1, episode 1. As she has grown, she has become more confident. She didn't get along with her stepsister, Princess Amber, who was jealous of the attention Sofia was getting from Roland, the castle staff, and her friends. Amber went as far as to give Sofia trick shoes to embarrass her in dance class. But after Sofia accidentally froze all her family and guests at her debut ball, she found out Amber was the only one unfrozen, who realised she needed to make amends (with a little guidance from Princess Cinderella) with Amber to undo her own mistake, starting by sewing her torn dress. The sisters were then able to work together to set things straight. Amber even protected Sofia from Wormwood the raven. , season 0, episode 0. Sofia has since continued to bring out the best in Amber, who is more often than not spoiled, vain, and unwilling to get involved in physical activities, especially if it is dangerous, such as riding flying carpets"Two to Tangu", season 1, episode 12. or winged horses."Minimus is Missing", season 2, episode 22. This made the two sisters close friends. History Early life Sofia was born in Enchancia to Birk Balthazar of Freezenberg and Miranda of Galdiz. At some point Birk was no longer with Sofia and Miranda. Miranda and Sofia lived together in Enchancia's village of Dunwiddie, where her mother worked as a shoe maker. Sofia also had two close friends, Ruby and Jade. One day Miranda was called on by King Roland II, and it was love at first sight. They quickly married, and Miranda and Sofia were to move into the castle, with Roland and his children, James and Amber. Roland gave Sofia the Amulet of Avalor after she was lost in the castle. The amulet caught Cedric's eye, and accidentally began the slow, strong bond between Cedric and Sofia. Sofia then befriended Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** Every episode ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) Total appearances: 110. Notes/trivia * While at first it seemed Sofia was Latina, the backlash of criticism over her lack of resemblance to the real Latino community caused Disney to alter their statement, by saying that the series is just supposed to appeal to the diverse and multicultural audience, but not be explicit in their actual nationality. Galdiz and Freezenberg are inspired by Spain and Scandinavia, respectively. This was later rectified by having Princess Elena as the first Disney Princess to be Latina, who appears in the spin-off, Elena of Avalor. Gallery Sofia.jpg| Notes/trivia * Sofia's name was chosen from the beginning, but her design took about six months.Disney Sisters (November 14, 2012). "Sofia The First" Coming Up With Sofia's Name and Look". YouTube. May 27, 2018. * It took three to four months and almost hundred actresses until Ariel Winter was cast, who director, Jamie Mitchell, thought was right for the role the moment he saw her.Disney Sisters (November 14, 2012). "Sofia The First" Ariel Winter Is The Voice Of Sofia". YouTube. Retrieved May 27, 2018. References Category:Amber Adventure Club Category:Buttercups Category:Characters Category:Dunwiddie Ducks Category:House of Winslow Category:Merry Band Category:Princess Adventure Club Category:Protectors Category:Royal Prep Band Category:Royal Redhawks Category:Princesses